A modem is conventionally in the form of a single electronic card which may be external to a computer, or which may be inserted inside a computer (an extension card). For an extension card, a mother board connector or the like establishes connections between the computer and the modem for power supply, control, and data interchange purposes, while a cord fitted with a telephone plug serves to establish a connection between the modem and a telephone line.
Portable and transportable computers are coming widespread these days. As a result, more and more computers are travelling with their users and are being used in different territories. At present, a given modem has specifications that are specific to a given country and it can operate properly or without risk of infringing regulations in that country only.
Thus, when a computer fitted with a first modem adapted to a first country arrives in another country and needs to be connected to the telephone network in that other country, the only solution available to the user consists in obtaining a second modem adapted to that other country, in opening up the computer, in removing the first modem, in installing the second modem in the place of the first, and in closing the computer.
These operations are inconvenient and they considerably reduce the time saving associated with having a portable computer. In addition, the need to have as many different modems available as countries visited is disadvantageous from the point of view of expense since a modem typically represents a non-negligible fraction of the total cost of the computer. Special precautions also need to be taken when transporting interchangeable modem cards, and the computer loses a part of its portable or transportable nature.
In addition, this operation replacing the modem card often requires the internal battery of a portable computer to be removed, and this has a consequence of losing any non-backed up data contained in its working memory (RAM).
The present invention seeks to mitigate these drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a modem capable of being installed in a computer without it being necessary to replace the entire modem each time the computer is to be connected to a telephone line in another country.